BoyFriend
by DarkKnightSong
Summary: Itachi bertepuk tangan,yang membuat SasuNaru,dan ShikaKiba yang sedang adu deathglere menatap Itachi. "Kita lomba dance"Ucap Itachi ambigu,yang membuat Naruto cs dan Sasuke cs cengo. "Lomba dance?"Beo mereka kompak. "Hn"Gumam Itachi tidak jelas. "Ya,lomba antara genk Sharingan dangenk Rasengan"Jelas Sasori "Siapa yang bisa 'menari' paling hot dan menyanyi,dia pemenang"Lanjut Itachi
1. Chapter 1

*Boyfriend*  
Chapter 1  
Pair : SasuNaru,ItaKyuu,NejiGaa,ShikaKiba,dan SasoDei  
Genre : Romance/Humor  
Reted : T  
Warning: YAOI,OOC,OC,TYPOS dimana-mana,no incest EYD gak beraturan gaje,abal,alur kecepatan dll  
Disclaimer: MASASHI KISIMOTO  
a/n: terinspirasi dari boyband korea yang berwajah uke semua /  
lirik lagu boyfriend-boyfriend

_Don't Like Don't Read_  
_Ruang Istirahat_  
Tap Tap Tap  
Twict  
Tap Tap Tap  
Twict  
Duk Duk Duk  
"Shit! Naruto hentikan berbuat gelisah gitu!"Teriak Kyuubi frustasi, karena sedari tadi melihat naruto jalan bulak balik dihapadannya.  
Bruk  
Dengan kasar naruto mendudukkan bokongnya disofa yang sudah tersedia.  
"Naru,ada apa sebenarnya?"Suara datar namun lembut berasal dari pemuda bertato huruf kanji aka Gaara.  
"Mungkin dia neorvus,pfff"Ejek Kiba,yang mendapat hadiah lemparan berupa bantal dari Naruto,yang dengan mudah dihindari oleh Kiba.  
"Arghhh! Aku gak mau tampil Ayuu-nii~"Rengek Naruto dengan wajah melas.  
Mendengus geli Deidara,menghampiri Naruto,diacaknya surai blonde sang patner nyanyi "Hihi,apa karena anak-anak Sharingan?"Tebakan Deidara,membuat Naruto cs mendengus tidak suka. Deidara hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat ketidaksukaan teman-temannya pada anak-anak boyband yang bernama Sharingan,dan dia juga tidak mempermasalahkan sikap ketidaksukaan mereka.  
Memang Sharingan lah,yang membuat teman-temannya tidak suka padamereka.  
Jika kalian bertanya alasan mereka tidak suka,dikarena para anggotanya pernah membuat mereka dipermalukan hanya gara-gara kesalahpahaman yang terjadi sewaktu masih disekolah.  
sekolah? Yap,mereka dulunya satu sekolah,dan kalian pasti penasaran kan, apa yang telah mereka lakukan?  
_Flashback On_  
Terlihat sekumpulan anak-anak sekolah yang sedang mengelilingi beberapa anak sekolah yang sedang adu mulut.  
"Aku bilang,dia duluan yang memukulku,Teme!"Seru Naruto emosi,jarinya menunjuk pemuda berambut biru lepek, Pemuda itu terlihat sedang menahan rasa sakit dibagian sudut bibirnya.  
iris onyx Sasuke melirik pemuda biru disampingnya,lalu menatap tajam pemuda mungil dihadapannya,"Ck,memang aku percaya padamu,Dobe? Jika memang kau punya masalah padaku tak usah kau memukul temanku,kan? Kau bisa katakan langsung jika kau ingin bertarung dengan,kami"Bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai yang begitu menyebalkan.  
"Heh! Pantat ayam,Otoutouku udah menjelaskannya! Aku bisa bersaksi,dia tak menyerang temanmu"Sergah Kyuubi emosi,Kiba dan Gaara menahan Kyuubi agar tak terjadi pertumpahan darah,walau mereka sebenarnya sudah gatal ingin memukul wajah-wajah menyebalkan mereka.  
"Waw,waw,cutie fox~ sudah berani kau,rupanya,hn?"Ucap Itachi menatap tajam Kyuubi.  
"Heh! Keriput kau pikir aku takut padamu,hah? Cuih,hell no"Maki Kyuubi makin emosi.  
"Ck,mendokusei na? Mengaku lebih baik,daripada jadi masalah"Pemuda berambut seperti nanas,berucap datar,walau begitu dia sudah sedikit tersulut api emosi.  
"Heh! Rusa malas,diam kau! Naruto tak mungkin berbohong,tahu!"Bentak Kiba emosi,tak tahukah mereka tidak enak jika kau disuruh mengaku sesuatu yang tak pernah kau lakukan,namun kau diharuskan mengakui sesuatu itu?  
"Ck,kau diamlah Puppy"Ucap Shikamaru,dengan tatapan malas.  
"Ck,mau sampai ini berlanjut,un? Naruto,sepupuku tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa,un!"Deidara berucap tenang,iris Aqumarine nya menatap iba sang sepupu.  
"Ck,kau kalian dengar? Aku tak salah! Dan yang harus kalian hukum,ya anak buah kalian!"Ujar Naruto emosi.  
"Bisa saja kan kalian bersepakat,dan lagi,anak rubah itu kan teman kalian,mana ada teman yang menjerumuskan teman?"Sindir Neji tenang,iris Lavendernya tak lepas dari pemuda bernama Gaara.  
Pemuda jangkuk berwajah baby face hanya terdiam,seraya memperhatikan 'pertengkaran kecil' diantara teman-temannya.  
Lalu dialihkannya pandangan pada pemuda berambut kuning pucat,bibir tipisnya membentuk sebuah senyum kecil,melihat Deidara sedang menenangkan sang sepupu.  
Ting  
Seperti ada lampu bohlam 5 watt yang menyala dipikirannya,terlintas ide 'cantik' diotaknya,disikutnya pemuda berambut raven kuncir disebelahnya. merasa ada yang menyikutnya,Itachi pun mengerutkan dahi ketika tahu Sasori lah yang memanggilnya.  
Lewat tatapan matanya,Itachi mengatakan -ada-apa? dan Sasori mendekatkan bibirnya,lalu membisikkan 'ide'nya,yang membuat Itachi menyeringai mesum.  
Melihat seringai Itachi yang 'aneh' dari biasanya,membuat Deidara,Kyuubi dan Gaara merinding disko.  
'Firasat buruk'Batin mereka kompak.  
Plok Plok Plok  
Itachi bertepuk tangan,yang membuat SasuNaru,dan ShikaKiba yang sedang adu deathglere menatap Itachi.  
"Kita lomba dance"Ucap Itachi ambigu,yang membuat Naruto cs dan Sasuke cs cengo.  
"Lomba dance?"Beo mereka kompak.  
"Hn"Gumam Itachi tidak jelas.  
"Ya,lomba antara genk Sharingan dan genk Rasengan"Jelas Sasori  
"Siapa yang bisa 'menari' paling hot dan menyanyi,dia pemenang"Lanjut Itachi,iris Onyxnya menatap satu persatu teman-temannya "Dan kalian boleh mengajukan permintaan,bahkan jika mereka menang dan menginginkan yang kalah pergi atau dropout mereka harus mau"Ucap Itachi tak rela.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
BRAK!  
"APA JADI MEREKA MINTA KALIAN DANCE?"Jerit wanita berambut coklat aka Tenten,histeris.  
"Kyaaa,akan kami bantu,iya kan guys?"Teriak Temari minta dukungan pada teman-teman yang lainnya.  
"Dan katanya harus 'hot',apa itu benar Naru-chan?"Tanya Shion,yang dibalas anggukan polos dari naruto cs.  
melihat anggukkan dari teman-teman 'kece' bin 'uke' mereka sontak membuat suasana makin gaduh,Naruto cs hanya mendesah pasrah  
"Un,un,maksudnya 'hot' apa ya ?"Tanya Deidara penasaran.

.

.

.

.

.  
Saat ini Naruto cs,sedang berada diaula,dengan sedikit 'paksaan' dan 'ancaman',akhirnya Shion,Matsuri,Tenten,dan Temari berhasil membawa mereka untuk latihan.  
"Nah,aku ingin tanya"Jeda Matsuri sebentar "Kalian ingin menang,dan mengusir para seme eh,para brandal itu kan?"Tanya Matsuri,yang dibalas anggukan antusias dari Naruto cs.  
"Nah,ayo kita lakukan 'dance',yang sebenarnya"Ucap TenTen berapi-api,dengan seringai mesum yang menghiasi bibir tipisnya.  
Glek  
Naruto cs hanya menatap horror para wanita gila itu.  
"Waa,aku gak mau~"Naruto  
"Najis! Aku gak mau baka!"Kyuubi  
"Waa,mummy help me~"Kiba  
"Jangan,un! Aku gak mau~"Deidara  
"Hnnnnn"Gaara  
Ya,sepertinya 'latihan' dancenya sudah dimulai minna,lebih baik biarkan mereka 'bersenang-senang'terlebih dahulu

.

.

.

.  
_Skip_  
Waktu yang dinantipun tiba,dan saat ini para seme bersiap-siap untuk menunjukkan kebolehan mereka,terlihat Naruto dkk bersiap-siap melihat aksi musuh bubuyutan mereka  
"Nah,ini dia Sharingan"Panggil sang pembawa acara,tepukan antusias penonton memenuhi gendang telinga Naruto dkk.  
"A-aku tak yakin"Gumam Naruto miris.  
"Hn"Tanggap Gaara dengan wajah memerah.  
"Hiks nasib ya nasib,kenapa hidupku selalu begini~"Ratap Kiba.  
"Ck,pokoknya kita harus berhasil mengusir para manusia terkutuk itu"Ucap Kyuubi,emosi.  
"Un,semangat un!"Seru Deidara mencoba menyemangati teman-temannya.  
Terlihat disana Sasuke cs sedang berlonggak lenggok,menari dengan diiringi nyanyian pop.  
Itachi dan Shikamaru maju kedepan lalu mereka berdua me-rape(?) lagu,lirik demi lirik lagu mereka nyanyikan.  
"Tunggu,mananya yang hot?"Tanya Kiba heran  
"Aku tak melihat yang hot nya,un!"Ucap Deidara emosi  
"Sialan,mereka menipu kita!"Teriak Naruto kesal,untunglah suara terendam oleh suara gaduh,jadi tak ada yang mendengar teriakannya.  
"K-kita kabur yuk?"Ajak Kiba,keringat dingin turun dipelipisnya.  
"Oh,no! Aku yang ganteng ini sudah ditipu oleh pemuda berkeriput? Kami-sama apa salah hambamu yang kece dan baik ini?"Ucap Kyuubi pelan,penuh emosi.  
"Ayo,kita lari"Naruto Berseru dengan semangat,wajah tannya sudah pucat,membayangkan betapa nistanya dia dan teman-temannya nanti,jika mereka tampil.  
"Ayo,kita la-"  
"Peserta selanjutnya,rasengan band,beri tepuk tangannya"  
Plok Plok Plok  
"Shit,aku gak mau~"Rengek Kiba,mencengkram rambutnya gemas.  
Dengan berat hati Naruto cs pun memasuki panggung,terlihat dari masing wajah itu yang menampilkan wajah tegang.  
Sorak para penonton begitu antusias,tak berapa lamapun,suara alunan musik terdengar,terdengar suara lembut Naruto mengawali nyanyian. Terlihat mereka begitui menikamati membawakan lirik dari negara sebelah,namun,berapa tak lama nada kemudian nada suaranya berubah menjadi dangdut,ciri khas negara sang author.  
Sontak membuat para penonton ternganga,tak terkecuali para seme yang sudah membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar melihat para uke mereka(?) Bergoyang dengan hot,melihat genk Sharingan terpesona,Kyuubi pun memberi intruksi pada teman-temannya,untuk bergoyang lebih hot,sepertinya mereka melupakan rasa malunya.  
Serempak Naruto cs bergoyang ala inul.  
CROTTTT CROTTTTTT  
"Kyaaaa,kawaiii ayo goyang lebih hot Rasengan"Teriak Temari,tangannya sibuk memberhentikan darah yang terus mengucur.  
"Kyaaaa,Naru-chan kawaiiii"  
"Kyuu-channnn"  
"Puppyyyy,kawaiii"  
"Kyaaa,Deiiiiii manisnyaaaa kyaaaa"  
"Gaa-channnnn kyaaaaa"  
Begitulah segala teriakan yang menyakitkan telinga terdengar disana,bahkan sebagian dari mereka sudah tumbang,  
"Sial,manis sekali mereka"Runtuk Itachi,kepalanya sudah pusing,karena darah tak henti-hentinya keluar.  
"Ukh,celanaku jadi sempit"Gerutu Neji.  
"Ya ampun,Dobe kau berbakat juga bergoyang Inul"  
"Hah? Yang ada mereka membunuh para penonton tahu"  
"Cih,diamlah kau baby face"  
"Ck,bersiaplah kita keluar dari sekolah ini"Pasrah Shikamaru,hatinya tak rela jika harus berpisah dari wajah manis sang uke dambaan.  
"Hahh,Gaa-chan~"  
"Kyuu-chan~" 

.

.

.

.

_Skip_  
Hasil pemenang pun diumumkan,sesuai yang kalian perkirakan,genk Rasengan lah yang memenangi perlombaan ini,dan dengan berat hati mereka (Genk Sharingan) angkat kaki dari sekolah itu.  
Ah,sebenarnya bukan keinginan Naruto cs (Kyuubi dan Kiba) kecuali mereka berdua,dan teman-temannya,yang menginginkan,dan mengharuskan Sasuke cs pergi.  
_Flashback Of_  
Sejak saat itulah mereka tak pernah bertemu dengan para genk sharingan,dan sejak saat itu pula mereka terkenal dan membentuk sebuah boyband. (yang sewajarnya)  
Ceklek  
"Ayo,acaranya akan dimulai,dan kalian harus segera masuk kepanggung"Intrupsi sang manager berambut coklat,dengan bekas luka melintang.  
"Ahh~,baiklah"Gumam Naruto lemas.  
Puk Puk  
"Ganbatte,ne? Aku juga tak mau harus bertemu dengan mereka"Ucap Kiba memberi semangat pada sahabatnya.  
"Hn,ayo" Ajak Kyuubi. 

TeBeCe  
Nah,minna aku minta riviewnya yah?  
ff ini layak dilanjut apa enggak ^^  
mohon riviewnya  
jaa-ne ^o^/


	2. Chapter 2

*Boyfriend*  
Chapter 2  
Pair : SasuNaru,ItaKyuu,NejiGaa,ShikaKiba,dan SasoDei  
Genre : Romance  
Reted : T  
wWarning: YAOI,OOC,OC,TYPOS dimana-mana,no incest EYD gak beraturan gaje,abal,alur kecepatan dll  
Disclaimer: MASASHI KISIMOTO  
a/n: terinspirasi dari boyband korea yang berwajah uke semua /

.

.

.

.  
_BoyFriend_  
Dengan perasaan campur aduk Naruto cs memasuki panggung. Disana sudah ada Sharingan band.  
Melihat Rasengan band sudah datang,sontak para fansnya menjerit histeris. Karena fans mereka akhirnya datang juga.

"Kyaaaa,Rasengan band"

"Naruto-sama"

"Kyuubi-sama kyaaaa kawaiii"

Mendengar riuh penonton yang menyoraki nama-nama personil Rasengan band. Sontak membuat para personil Sharingan band,menengadahkan kepala mereka hanya untuk melihat 'teman lama' yang sekarang sedang naik daun.

"Wah,wah,kaliansudah datang,ayo silahkan duduk" Sang pembawa acara pun mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk. Setelah mengintrupsi suara riuh penonton,acara talk show pun dimulai.  
"Nah,minna baik dirumah maupun distadion ini,selamat malam"Sapa sang pembawa acara yang jika dilihat dari name tagnya bernama Yamanaka Ino. Yang langsung disapa balik oleh para penonton distadion(?).  
Iris Aquamarine nya melirik para personil boyband itu,"Nah,minna pasti sudah tahu kan siapa bintang tamu pada malam hari ini?"Tanyanya,lalu Ino punmenyapa para personil. Yang dibalas sapa balik oleh para personil itu.  
"Nah,kalian sudah siap menjawab semua pertanyaan dari para fans kalian?"Tanyanya.  
"Osh,Ino-san"Ucap Naruto tegas,tanpa menghiraukan tatapan mesum dari Sasuke.  
"Hn"gumam Gaara tidak jelas  
"Kami siap" Ucap Itachi,sang leader.  
"Oh,oke kalau begitu"Lalu Ino pun tersenyum lembut,"Nah,apa benar sebelumnya kalian sudah saling kenal?"  
Mendengar pertanyaan sang pembawa acara,membuat tubuh mereka tegang.  
Lalu mereka pun saling tatap,ketika tanpa sengaja saling tatap antara para personil Sharingan dan Rasengan. Membuat para personil Rasengan membuang muka dengan kompak+wajah memerah-mereka mengingat masa kelam(?) minna-  
Semua yang melihat sikap para personil Rasengan,hanya bersweatdroop-ria-tak terkecuali- "A-aha-ahahaha,s-sepertinya begitu"Tawa kikuk Ino,setelah sadar dari sweatdroopnya. Melihat tingkah para pujaan hati mereka,membuat para personil seme sejati(?) menyeringai mesum.

"Ehem"Sasuke pun berdahem,sontak para uke(?) melihat padanya. "kami memang sudah saling kenal" Sasuke memberi jeda. Iris onixnya menatap iris shapphire milik Naruto sang anggota Rasengan.

"-bahkan kami memiliki suatu hubungan yang SPESIAL"Ucapnya menambahkan dengan penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya.  
Mendengar penuturan Sasuke,membuatnya mendapatkan berbagai tatapan. Seperti tatapan horor dari para personil Rasengan,tatapan girang dari para penonton-yang rata-rata para fujo-dan tatapan setuju-seringai- dari teman-temannya.  
"T-t-tunggu dulu! Apa maksudmu teme?"Teriak Naruto histeris(?)  
"Heh! Pantat ayam,apa maks-"  
"Kyaaa jadi rumor tentang kedekatan kalian benar ya?"Ino berteriak girang,yang disambut riuh para penonton.  
"Tidak/Ya"Sergah mereka kompak.  
"Kau,keriput apa-apaan hah?"  
"Ya ampun Kyuu~ kau tak usah malu seperti itu"Ucap Itachi,menyeringai lebar. Lalu iris onixnya menatap Ino "Mereka hanya malu kok,dan rumor itu benar kok"Bibir tipisnya tersenyum mesum.  
"Kyaaaa,jadi benar"Ino pun berteriak girang.  
"I-itu tidak benar,un"  
"Aduh,Dei-chan hubungan kita sudah diketahui. Tak usah malu ya?"Ucap Sasori seenak jidatnya.  
"Hee,ini tidak benar"Sergah Kiba cepat,wajahnya sudah memerah menahan malu. Karena acara talk show ini acara live yang otomatis banyak yang liat-tanpa sunting-.  
"Ck,mendokusei. Apa susahnya berkata jujur,Puppy?"Lalu tangannya memeluk pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik-yang kebetulan ada disampingnya-dari samping.  
Blush  
Melihat hint ShikaKiba,membuat para penonton berteriak histeris dan ada beberapa yang mengabadikan moment langka tersebut.  
Naruto,Kyuubi,Deidara dan Gaara menatap miris(?) Kiba,yang sudah pucat pasi -tapi memerah-.  
Sasuke,Itachi,Neji dan Sasori menyeringai senang. Lalu mereka pun menghampiri para uke mereka.  
Melihat Sasuke cs menghampiri mereka membuat Naruto cs menatap horor,ketika melihat seringai mesum yang seolah berkata -kami-merindukan-kalian-para-uke-kece-come-to-papa~  
Glek  
"Hai,dobe lama tak jumpa"  
Cup  
Sasuke mengecup pipi bakpao Naruto.  
Blush  
"Kyaaaaa,kawaiiii"Teriakan histeris para penonton,ketika melihat Naruto mengembungkan pipinya dengan seburat merah diwajahnya.  
Sasuk e pun mendudukkan bokong seksi(?)nya,lalu memeluk tubuh pemuda yang dirindukan.  
"Kyaaa,Sasuke-sama,Naruto-sama"  
"Kyaaa,cocokkk"  
Jepret  
Jepret  
Ternyata bukan hanya Sasuke yang melakukan hal nista(?) pada personil Rasengan band. Itachi,Sasori dan Neji pun sama. Itachi sibuk menenangkan Kyuubi yang sedari tadi berontak,karena tak mau dipeluk olehnya.  
Berpikir sebentar,akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah ide. Lalu dengan seringai lebarnya Itachi mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Kyuubi dan membisikkan sesuatu.  
"Diam dan ikut i permainan kami"Bisiknya,"Jika tidak.. Aku akan menyebarkan foto-foto seksi kali diinternet"

"Cih,memang aku percaya padamu? Kau tidak punya,kan? Dan kau hanya membual saja,keriput"Ujar Kyuubi pelan,namun terdapat ketidaksukaan pada pemuda disampingnya.

Itachi mengerlingkan matanya,melihat tingkah sang rubah tercintanya,lalu ia pun berbisik lagi "Kau tak percaya? Baik aku akan menunjukan pada media sekarang,mumpung lagi live"Sambungnya,Lalu Itachi pun berdiri,dan merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan gadget kesayangan nya.

Melihat Itachi yang tiba-tiba berdiri dengan gadgetnya,sontak membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya,dan tatapan horror dari Kyuubi.  
Glek  
'Jangan-jangan,si keriput beneran punya lagi? Sial,kuso?'Runtuknya dalam hati.  
"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan?"Tanya Ino penasaran.  
"Iya,ada yang ingin aku sampaikan"Iris onixnya melirik Kyuubi yang sedang menatapnya horror. Itachi menyeringai 'Ayo Kyuu~ cegah aku'Batinnya ngarep.  
Degh  
Degh  
Degh  
'Bagaimana ini~'Teriaknya frustasi dalam hati.  
Melihat seringai yang Itachi yang beda,membuat Sasuke,Shikamaru,Neji dan Sasori ikut menyeringai.  
'Kenapa perasaanku jadi tak enak,ya?'Batin Naruto,Kiba,Gaara dan Deidara kompak.  
"Ayo,katakan saja tak usah ragu,Itachi"Ino berujar dengan rasa penasaran yang besar.  
Bibir tipis Itachi pun mulai bergerak "Ada yang mau aku tunjukan"Sengaja dia memberi jeda.  
"Apa itu?"  
"Tunjukan Itachi-samaaa"  
"Kyaaa,foto berdua,ya?"  
BLUSH  
"Wah~,kami mau lihat Itachi-sama~"  
"Kyaaa,wajah Kyuubi-sama merah~"  
"Kawaiiii~" Mendengar penuturan seperti itu,membuat para personil Boyband dan Ino menatapnya terkejut.  
"Kyaaa,kawaiii"Pekik Ino girang,setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya.  
"Ck,kuso"Umpatnya kesal,lalu menutupi wajahnya memakai topi yang sedang dipakai.  
'Tahan,Itachi tahan,ini tempat umum'Batinnya menahan sebuah hasrat ingin mencumbu pemuda rubah itu.  
Tarik nafas,buang 'Relax Itachi,relax' Batinnya mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.  
"Ekhem"Dahem Itachi cukup keras,lalu suasana pun hening seketika.  
'Kami-sama~ tolong hambamu yang baik,tampan,suka menabung ini~' Do'a Kyuubi memohon.  
"Aku memiliki sebuah ah ralat beberapa buah f-"  
"FARAH AHAHAHA FARAH IYA KAN,TA'CHI?"Teriak Kyuubi edan+gak nyambung,yang langsung menerjang tubuh tegap Itachi dari belakang.  
Singgggg~  
Krik  
Krik  
Krik  
Suasana pun sunyi senyap seketika menatap tak percaya pada pemuda yang biasanya bersikap cuek dan acuh kini berteriak lalu memeluk tubuh Itachi.  
Membalikkan tubuhnya,lalu Itachi pun mengecup pipi chubby pemuda rubah itu. Yang membuat para penonton dan sang pembawa acara berteriak girang,dan tatapan miris dari Naruto cs,serta tatapan iri dari Sasuke cs.  
"Kamu pintar,Cutie fox~"Bisik Itachi lembut,lalu membawa tubuh kaku (syok) Kyuubi menuju tempat duduknya.  
"Ehem,mohon tenang sebentar"Ujar Ino mencoba menenangkan para penonton,setelah tenang Ino pun menatap pasangan ItaKyuu.  
"Ermm,Kyuubi bisa kamu jelaskan maksud dari kata 'farah' mu itu?"Tanyanya penasaran.  
"Kyuu-nii farah atau parah?"Naruto bertanya,tangannya sibuk menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari tubuhnya.  
"Diamlah, Dobe"Bisik Sasuke kesal.  
"Kau yang harusnya diam,Teme!"Protes Naruto,risih.  
"Err-a-aku..."Iris rubbynya bergerak liar mencoba mencari maksud dari kata-kata anehnya.  
"Apa,Kyuu~"Desak Itachi,menyebalkan. Yang dibalas deathglere mematikan dari Kyuubi.  
"Mungkin maksudnya farahiangan"Ucap Sasuke tenang,Naruto pun menyikut perut Sasuke,membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.  
"Apaan sih? Sakit tau"Gumam Sasuke,mendeathglere Naruto.  
"Huh,salahmu Teme"Acuh Naruto membuang muka.  
"Kyuubi-nii?"Gaara mencoba memanggil sang leader,namun diacuhkan Kyuubi. Sepertinya dia sibuk memikirkan alasan yang logis.  
"Kau membuatku geli,un"Ucap Deidara risih,seraya mencoba melepaskan pelukan pemuda berambut merah disampingnya.  
"Hn"Gumam Sasori,tenang.  
"Aish,jangan nguap di dekat kupingku,Rusa"Kiba mendeathglere Shikamaru,yang sama sekali tak mempan untuknya.  
"Diamlah! Leadermu aneh,berbicara tak jelas"Ujar Shikamaru,berpendapat.  
"Kau yang aneh,Rusa"Sergahnya cepat.  
"Hn"  
"Ck,kuso"Umpat Kiba kesal.  
"Err y-yasudah Kyuubi,tak apa jika kau tak memberi alasan,a-ha ha "Seru ino dengan kikuk,ketika dia merasakan aura suram dari Kyuubi.  
"Hn"Gumam Kyuubi tidak jelaS. Lalu acara pun berjalan dengan 'semestinya',walau tadi sempat menyimpang(?) dari yang seharusnya. Dan acara penutupan talk show itu pun diakhiri dengan salah satu lagu dari masing-masing Boyband.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
_SKIP _  
"BUAHAHAHAHA pfff kau tadi liat? Pfff wajah si rubah sampai memerah ahahaha"Tawa Sasuke OOC akut,yang membuatnya mendapatkan lemparan bantal dan deathglere mematikan dari sang kakak tercinta.  
Mendengus sebal. Itachi menghampiri Neji yang sudah duduk santai disofa,dengan secangkir kopi panas ditangannya. Lalu mendaratkan bokongnya disamping pemuda berambut coklat panjang "Ck,diamlah Otoutou,seperti ukemu tak memerah saja wajahnya"Sengitnya kesal,lalu menyesap kopi yang tadi dia bawa dengan tenang.  
"Ck,Naru-chan kan dia orangnya tak sekasar si rubah. Jadi tak masalah dia mau semerah apapun wajahnya,malah itu membuatnya tampak manis"Sergah Sasuke seraya membayangkan wajah sang uke .  
"Aku setuju denganmu,Suke"Ucap Neji membenarkan,yang langsung mendapatkan deathglere dari Itachi.  
"Hoamm,bisakah kalian diam? Aku lelah,dan ingin tidur"Ujar Shikamaru,seraya menyamankan posisi tidur yang enak disofa panjang.  
Sasori melempar kulit kacang ke Shikamaru,"Memang kau saja yang lelah,hn?"Tanyanya disela-sela acara ngemil kacang.  
"Hahh,aku tidur duluan minna,oyasumi"Pamit Neji beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.  
"Hn"Gumam Sasuke,Itachi,Sasori dan Shikamaru malas.  
Tok Tok Tok  
Sebuah ketukan,membuat Sasuke -menengokkan kepala mereka kepintu utama.  
"Kau saja yang buka"Ujar sasuke pada Sasori menyandarkan punggungnya disofa.  
"Ck"Decak Sasori sebal. Dengan ogah-ogahan dia pun beranjak menuju pintu utama,lalu membukakan pintu.  
"Iya,siap-"Iris matanya melebar mengetahui siapa yang berkunjung malam-malam seperti ini.  
"Hai,Sasukenya ada?"  
"Kau?"

.

.

.

Tebece  
gomen minna makin gaje dan gak nyambung # nutupmukapakebantal  
minna,riview?^^  
arigatou


	3. Chapter 3

*Boyfriend*  
Chapter 3  
Pair : SasuNaru,ItaKyuu,NejiGaa,ShikaKiba,dan SasoDei  
Genre : Romance  
Reted : T  
Warning: YAOI,OOC,OC,TYPOS dimana-mana,no incest EYD gak beraturan gaje,abal,alur kecepatan dll  
Disclaimer: MASASHI KISIMOTO  
a/n: terinspirasi dari boyband korea yang berwajah uke semua /

.

.

/ No Like /

/ No Read /

.

.

.  
_boyfriend_  
Kediaman :3  
Saat ini cuaca diluar sana sangat indah. Langit malam yang ditaburi bintang diterangi cahaya bulan. sangat nyaman jika kita menikmati cuaca hari ini dengan bersantai,meminum sesuatu yang hangat,karena udara yang mulai dingin.  
"Slruppppp,ahh nikmatnya~"Ucap seorang pemuda berambut orange aka Kyuubi,menikmati kopi ditangannya.  
Mendengus geli,Kiba menyikut perut Naruto yang berada disebelahnya,"Lihat tuh,ada kakek-kakek yang minum kopi"Kikiknya,seraya menunjuk Kyuubi yang mendelik  
marah padanya.  
"Diam kau puppy. Syirik aja"Sengit Kyuubi,mendeathglere pemuda bertato segitiga merah terbalik.  
"Pffff,habis kau memang seperti itu kok,Kyuu-Nii"Ejek sang adik,menahan tawa.  
Bruk!  
Karena sewot,Kyuubi pun melempar bantal miliknya. Yang  
mengenai tepat wajah tan bergaris sang adik.  
"Kyuu-ni Baka! Apa-apaan sih?"Gerutunya,seraya mempoutkan bibir tipisnya.  
Mengerling bosan,Kyuubi pun menyeringai senang,"Salahmu sendiri,gaki"  
"Jadi kalian disini,ya? Yo,Minna"Sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka  
"Iruka-jisan!"Pekik Naruto girang,yang langsung menerjang pria dewasa dengan bekas luka yang melintang dihidungnya.  
Tersenyum lembut,Iruka pun membalas pelukan pemuda hiperaktif tersebut,"Bagaimana kabar kalian?"Tanyanya,menatap satu persatu personil boyband itu.  
"Aku baik jisan"Cengir pemuda penyuka anjing tersebut.  
"Hn. Baik jisan"Ujar Gaara yang muncul dibelakang Iruka.  
"Ah,mana ramenny?"Pinta Naruto menadahkan tangannya. Gaara pun,memberikan ramen yang baru dia buat,yang langsung diterima oleh  
pemuda blonde itu.  
"Ini punyamu,un"Deidara pun memberikan kue pie apel pada Kyuubi,"Ah,Iruka-jisan. Apa jisan juga mau pie apel?"Tawarnya,seraya tersenyum.  
Menggeleng pelan,Iruka tersenyum,"Tidak usah. Tadi aku sudah makan,dan masih kenyang"Tolaknya lembut  
"Yang aku mana?"Tanya Kiba,kepada Gaara.  
"Ini"Gaara pun memberikan kue keju pada Kiba.  
"Asyik,arigatou panda"Serunya berterima kasih,yang membuat Gaara menahan diri agar tak memukul kepala coklat itu.  
"Jisan,ambil ini"Dengan tiba-tiba Kyuubi melempar Jus kotak ke Iruka,yang dengan mudah diterimanya.  
"Ah,arigatou"Ucap Iruka,seraya meminum jus yang dia terima.  
"Ne~,jisan sendirian aja kesini,un?"  
"Ah,aku kesini sendirian. Oh,ya kabar berita yang beredar itu apa benar?"Tanya Iruka ragu.  
"Hn. Itu tak benar"Sergah Gaara cepat,yang disetujui oleh teman-teman lainnya.  
"Ah~ aku pikir benar"Katanya sedikit kecewa.  
Mengerling bosan,Kyuubi memakan pienya"Ck,kau mengharapkan itu benar terjadi? sampai kapan pun juga tak-"  
"IKUTI PERMAINANKU ATAU AKU SEBAR FOTO-FOTOMU khukhukhu"Belum selesai Kyuubi berbicara-protes-suara Itachi terngiang dipikirannya,yang membuatnya merinding disko.  
"Tak apa,un?"  
"Tak tak dung dung tak dung"Ejek Kiba mencoba bernyanyi(?),yang langsung dihadiahi sebuah lemparan bantal.  
"Tch,maksudku itu- "  
"Ne~ ne~ Kyuu-Nii aneh"Ujar sang adik cuek,ketika sang kakak mendeathglerenya.  
Iruka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat interaksi(?) anak-anak didiknya-mantan-  
"Dobe/Puppy/Cutie Fox~/Panda/Dei/Lumba-lumbaku~"Sebuah panggilan dari suara bariton yang kompak,membuat Naruto-cs dan Iruka terlonjak kaget.  
Glek!  
'Semoga ini hanya ilusiku'Batin para Uke(?) kompak.  
Dengan was-was,mereka pun menengokkan kepala mereka ke asal suara. Dan TARAAA benar saja para makhluk tak  
handsome dan tak diundang sedang berdiri menjulang(?) didepan pintu masuk balkon.  
"Hai?"Sapa Itachi tersenyum lembut.  
"Hn,Dobe"  
"K-k-kau! NGAPAIN DISINI?"Teriak Naruto keringat dingin,seraya menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda pantat ayam.  
Mengerling mata,Sasuke melirik jam yang melingkar manis dilengannya,"20:15. Masih ada waktu 15 menit untuk kalian bermake up"Katanya datar.  
"Heh! Apa maksudmu pantat ayam?"Seru Kyuubi bertanya dengan setengah berteriak.  
"Ck,jangan katakan kalian lupa"Ujar Neji,mengerling bosan.  
"A-ada apa ini,un?"  
"Kita akan makan malam bersama"Jelas Sasori tenang.  
"Makan malam?"Beo Naruto-cs dan Iruka kompak(again).  
"Hn"  
"Ayo,lumba-lumbaku~ kau juga boleh ikut"Kata Kakashi tersenyum,yang membuat Iruka blushing.

.

.

.

.  
_Bunny Café_  
"Hn,tak kusangka  
kau ternyata akan main kekota ini juga"Ucap Kakashi,mencoba memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta semenjak datang kesini.  
"A-ah itu karena aku sudah lama tak bertemu mereka"Iris matanya melirik Naruto-cs yang sibuk makan dengan 'tenang'.  
"O-oh~ begitu. Aku pikir kau mengikutiku"Kata Kakashi narsis.  
Blush  
"A-ah itu~"  
"Teme! Itu milikku! Jangan main ambil dong"Seru Naruto merebut kembali Daging yang dicomot(?) Sasuke.  
"Hn,Dobe"Tanggap Sasuke tenang,Membuat Naruto mendengus sebal.  
"Hei KERIPUT ITU UDANGKU BAKA!"Sembur Kyuubi,menjitak kepala Itachi.  
"Auch~ Kyuu~ kau menyakitiku"Rajuk Itachi mempoutkan bibirnya,namun Kyuubi tak menghiraukan.  
"Hmm,Puppy ini makan"Shikamaru menawari daging miliknya,yang langsung diterima oleh Kiba.  
"Arigatou,Rusa"Ucap Kiba girang.  
"Makan yang banyak Puppy"Kata Shikamaru seraya mengacak surai Kiba lembut.  
"Gaa-Chan apa kau masih lapar? Ini ambil milikku saja"Tawar Neji lembut.  
"Hn"Gumam Gaara acuh,namun dicomotnya daging yang ditawari oleh pemuda berambut coklat panjang.  
"Makan yang banyak,ya?"Ujar Neji girang.  
"Mereka kompak,un"Gumam Deidara menatap malas teman-temannya.  
"Dei"Panggil Sasori pelan,yang membuat Deidara menengok padanya.  
"Nani,un?"  
"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan"  
"Apa itu,un?"  
"Jangan disini. Kita Pindah tempat yuk?"Ajak Sasori.  
Berpikir sebentar,Deidara pun mengangguk setuju.  
Grekk!  
"Gomen,Minna. Kami permisi dulu sebentar. Ayo,Dei"Ujar Sasori pamit. Setelahnya dia menggandeng tangan mungil Deidara.  
"Kau mau bawa dia kemana,Baby Face?"Tanya Kiba emosi.  
"Stttt,aku juga ada yang ingin aku sampaikan,Puppy"Kata Shikamaru,memberitahukan.  
Kiba hanya mengeryit bingung,"Apa itu?"  
"Nanti juga kau tahu"Jawab pemuda berambut nanas malas.  
"Dei,mau dibawa kemana tuh?"Gumam Naruto penasaran.  
Sasuke menengokkan kepalanya,lalu tersenyum lembut,"Pernyataan lope"Ucapnya,berbisik.  
"Lope?"Beo Naruto bingung.  
"Kau ternyata memang dobe ya?"Ejek Sasuke,seraya mengerlingkan matanya bosan.  
"Aku tak dobe,teme!"Sergah Naruto,mempoutkan bibir tipisnya.  
"Hn. Tak dobe cuma bodoh"Ujar pemuda raven itu tenang,membuatnya mendapatkan pukulan dibahu kanannya dari pemuda blonde disampingnya.  
"Hn,sudah dimulai ya?"Gumam Itachi pada dirinya sendiri,seraya melirik pemuda orange disampingnya.  
"Kyuu"Panggilnya pelan,namun cukup terdengar oleh sang empunya nama.  
Menengadahkan kepalanya,Kyuubi pun mengerlingkan matanya ketika melihat Itachi menatapnya dengan wajah memelas andalannya,"Hn"Gumamnya malas.  
"Hmm. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan"  
"Apa?"  
"Jangan disini,tapi ditempat lain"  
"Nande? Disini juga bisa kan?"  
"Aish ,please? Ini merupakan pembicaraan antara hidup dan mati,please~"  
Mengerling bosan,pemuda penyuka apel itu pun mengangguk pelan,yang membuatnya mendapatkan kecupan gemas pada pipi bakpaonya.  
BLUSH  
"Oke! Sehabis ini ya?"Lalu tanpa memperdulikan pemuda disampingnya yang sudah semerah tomat-entah marah atau malu-itu,Itachi pun melanjutkan acara makannya dengan ceria(?).

.

.

.

.

.

.  
_S.K.I.P_  
_Ditempat SasoDei_  
"Bagaimana? Apa kau mau menerimanya?"Ucap pemuda berambut merah pada pemuda berambut blonde panjang seraya menatap intens pemuda dihadapannya.  
"E-ermm,i-itu aku~"Ucap pemuda blonde aka Deidara terbata dengan sesekali curi-curi pandang pada Sasori.  
"Aku serius lho,gak ada main-main"  
"I-iya aku tahu. C-cuma~ ermm~ b-boleh deh"  
"Apa maksudmu?"  
"I-iya a-aku mau,danna"  
Mendengar penuturan seperti itu membuat Sasori langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil dihadapannya,"Arigatou,Dei"Ucapnya berulang kali.  
"Hu um,sebenarnya aku juga tak suka terus-terusan bertengkar dengan kalian. A-apa lagi bertengkar dengan o-orang yang aku s-sukai"Ungkap Deidara memeluk balik Sasori.  
Didalam Resto  
"Gomen minna. Kami permisi dulu. Ayo Puppy"Tanpa memperdulikan protesan dari pemuda penyuka anjing itu,Shikamaru pun membawa Kiba ke sesuatu tempat.  
"Ck,ada apa sih dengan teman-temanmu,teme? Mereka aneh"Gerutu Naruto,menatap tajam Sasuke.  
"Aku rasa juga,ini giliran kita. Ayo!"Tanpa babibu,Sasuke pun mengapit tangan tan Naruto,dan membawanya ke suatu tempat.  
"Teme! Apa-apaan sih!"Protes Naruto,mencoba melepaskan diri dari pemuda penyuka tomat itu.  
"Pantat ayam! Lepaskan adikku BAKA!"Teriak Kyuubi marah,seraya mencoba mengejarnya. Namun,niat mulyanya ditahan oleh moster keriput,ah,maksudnya pemuda tampan berambut raven berkuncir lemas.  
"Kau ikut denganku saja,Kyuu~" Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi,Itachi pun pergi menyusul teman-temannya dalam 'pernyataan cinta' dan meninggalkan dua pria dewasa(?) yang ternganga melihat para boyband kece-Sharingan-begitu hiperaktif(?) kepada para boyband uke-Rasengan-  
"A-apa Naru-chan dan teman-temannya akan baik-baik saja,Kakashi-San?"Tanya pria berkuncir aka Iruka dengan khawatir,namun yang ditanyai hanya terkikik geli melihat sang calon uke begitu khawatir pada para mantan anak didiknya.  
"Tenang saja mereka tidak akan kenapa-kenapa,Iruka-koi~"Canda Kakashi,yang membuat Iruka ber-blushing-ria.

.

.

.

.

.  
_Tempat SasuNaru_  
"Mau apa kita kesini teme?"Tanya Naruto heran seraya celingukan,'apa si teme mau mengerjaiku lagi?'Pikirnya,waspada.  
"Tenang saja,aku tak akan macam-macam padamu,dobe"Ucap Sasuke,seolah mengetahui apa yang ada dalam pikiran pemuda berambut blonde. Membuat Naruto menatapnya heran.  
"Dobe,ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu"Ujarnya menambahkan seraya menatap lurus iris Shapphire pemuda dihadapannya.  
Degh  
Degh  
Degh  
'A-ada apa denganku ini? S-sial,k-kenapa teme terlihat lebih tampan ketika cahaya bulan menerpa wajahnya? God,wajahku terasa memanas'Batin Naruto,seraya memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah.  
"A-apa yang mau kau k-katakan,teme?"Niatnya mau ketus,tapi malah terbata yang keluar dari mulutnya. 'Sial kenapa aku seperti perempuan yang mau ditembak(?) saja sih,kuso!'Runtuknya dalam hati.  
"I love you,dobe"Kata Sasuke tenang,namun jika diperhatikan ada semburat merah diwajahnya yang putih itu.  
"Hah? M-maksudmu?"  
"Ck,kau memang dobe ternyata!"  
"A-apa sih teme! A-aku kan hanya bertanya bodoh!"Ketus Naruto seraya mengembungkan pipi bergarisnya yang memerah.  
"Hn. Aishiteru,i love you,aku cinta ka-"  
"CUKUP! A-aku paham teme! M-maksudku bukan itu,m-maksudku apa kau-"  
"Serius?"Ucap Sasuke,memotong perkataan pemuda dihadapannya. Mengerling bosan,Sasuke pun menangkup wajah tan Naruto dan menatap lurus iris Shapphire itu,"Apa ada kebohongan dimataku? Apa aku terlihat main-main? Aku serius Namikaze Naruto! Aku Uchiha Sasuke sudah menyukaimu sejak kita bertemu,lebih tepatnya ketika di Senior School,dobe! Jadi?"  
"A-i-itu ermm a-aku-"  
"Hn?"  
Chup

"..."  
Grep!  
"Aku anggap itu 'iya' dobe"Ujar Sasuke girang,seraya memeluk tubuh yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.  
"I-iya teme"

.

.

.

.  
_Ditempat ItaKyuu_  
"APA-APAAN SIH KERIPUT! LEPASKAN BRENGSEK! MAU AP-"  
"AISHITERU,KYUUBI"Teriak Itachi memotong ucapan-teriakan-Kyuubi.  
Sing~  
"Kyuu?"  
"M-maksudmu,keriput?"  
"Aku suka kamu,Kyuu~"  
"A-apa?"  
"AKU SUKA KAMU KYUU~ suki desu~"  
Blush  
"K-keriput ,ck kau pikir aku percaya padamu,hah? Apa lagi sekarang ancaman yang akan kau tunjukan padaku?! Ck,sudahlah! Aku tak akan takut dan mau mengikuti semua aturan mainmu! BYE!"Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut,Kyuubi pun berniat akan kembali. Namun,ditahan oleh Itachi yang langsung membantingnya kedinding disebelah mereka,dan mengapit pemuda rubah itu antara dirinya dan dinding.  
"Aku serius Kyuu. Gomen,kemarin aku tak bermaksud untuk memainkanmu. I love you Kyuu~"  
"K-keriput s-sudahlah! A-aku mau pulang saja"Kata Kyuubi,seraya menatap kearah lain.  
"Tatap mataku,Kyuu"Tangan putih Itachi mengarahkan pandangan pemuda didepannya,dan menatap dengan serius. "Aku benar-benar menyu-ah,mencintaimu,Kyuu! Aku juga tahu,kau merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku"  
"K-kata siapa a-aku juga suka padamu? Ck,pede sekali kau kerip-"  
Chu~  
Dengan tiba-tiba Itachi mencium bibir pemuda penyuka apel itu. Hanya sentuhan saja,tak ada lumatan.  
Blush  
"Katakan dengan jujur,Kyuu"Katanya tanpa melepaskan sentuhan pada bibir tipis Kyuubi.  
"B-bisa kau j-jauhkan bibirmu dari ku?"Kyuubi menatap tajam Itachi.  
"Aku akan melepaskan kalau kau mau jujur,Kyuu"  
Blush

"?"

"!?"

"Kyuu?"  
"I-"

"..."

"..."  
"Ky-"  
Chup!  
"K-kyuu?"  
"S-sudah puas? Sekarang ayo kembali"  
Grep!  
"Arigatou ,ayo"

.

.

.

.

.  
_Ditempat NejiGaa_  
"Jadi?"  
"A-apa?"  
Mengerling bosan,Neji pun meraih tangan mungil pemuda berambut merah dan menatapnya lembut. "Apa kau mau jadi kekasihku,Sabaku No Gaara?"Ucapanya mengulang ucapan yang sudah dia katakan tadi.  
"T-tapi yang lain?"Tanya Gaara ambigu.  
Mengerti maksudnya,Neji pun tersenyum lembut,"Mereka juga sama kok,Kita,aku dan yang lainnya memang sudah menyukai kalian dari awal,makanya kami mencoba menjahili kamu dan teman-temanmu itu bukan tanpa sebab. Kami ingin kalian mencari perhatian kalian. Aishiteru,Gaa-koi"Jelasnya,seraya menatap penuh harapan.  
"Hn. A-aku mau"  
"Arigatou"Lalu Neji pun memeluk erat pemuda dihadapannya seraya berdo'a semoga teman-temannya bernasib sama.

.

.

.

.

.  
_Ditempat ShikaKiba _  
"Puppy. I love you"  
"Maksudmu?"  
"Ck,maksudku kamu mau gak jadi kekasihku,KI-BA. Mendokusei"  
"Ck,jangan main-main kau rusa! Permainan apa lagi ini? Aku tak ak-"  
"Aku serius,Kiba"Potong Shikamaru,tegas. "Aku serius. Tak ada permainan dikamusku dalam pernyataan cinta"  
"Eh?"  
"Jadi?"  
"Aku t-"  
"Jujur,Puppy. Aku tahu kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Kumohon,kita hentikan permainan konyol kita,oke?"  
"Permainan apa?"  
"Ck,permainan saling membenci padahal saling mencintai"Ujar Shikamaru malas.  
Blush  
"K-kau mencoba memper-"  
"Ck, cukup jawab 'ya' apa susahnya,sih"  
"Kok kamu jadi maksa begitu"  
"Hn,terserah kau saja percaya atau tidak. Yang jelas,teman-temanmu juga aku yakin sudah berkata jujur" Ujarnya yang lalu berniat pergi. "Aku tak akan memaksamu"Tambah pemuda malas itu tenang, seraya berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan pemuda penyuka anjing itu yang menatap kesal.  
"Bodoh! Kenapa tak memaksaku,rusa!"Umpatnya pelan,menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas.  
"A-aku sebenarnya tahu,cuma aku ingin tahu keseriusanmu,Baka! Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!"Runtuk Kiba menahan rasa kecewa dihatinya.  
Grep  
"Ternyata kau benar-benar merepotkan ya?"Ujar Shikamaru yang ternyata belum pergi.  
Menengadahkan kepala,Kiba menatapnya. "K-kau?"  
"Hn? Jadi kita sudah jadi sepasang kekasih,ne?"  
Blush  
"A-ap-"  
chup  
"Aku tahu jawabanmu. Ayo,kembali"Dengan seenak jidatnya,Shikamaru pun mengapit tangan Kiba dan kembali ke meja yang tadi.

.

.

.

.

.  
_S.K.I.P_  
Semenjak hari itu,dua boyband tersebut makin sering dimunculkan dalam satu acara. Dan kabar mengenai hubungan diantara masing-masing personil sudah diketahui massa.  
Dan pasangan KakaIru juga sudah menjalin hubungan.  
"Minna,satu kata dari kita untuk readers"  
"END"

.

.

.

.

Omake  
"sasukenya ada?"  
"kau?"  
"Sakura,ada apa?"Tanya Sasuke,menatap malas gadis bubble gum tersebut.  
"Apa benar kau menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda blonde itu?"Tanyanya menatap penasaran.  
"Benar kok"Timpal Itachi,merangkul sang adik.  
"Tachi-Nii? Aku tahu,itu bohong kan?"Ujar sang gadis keras kepala.  
"Ck,memang bohong kok"Ucap Shikamaru tenang. Yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari duo Uchiha dan tatapan girang dari sang gadis pink.  
"Tapi tidak lama lagi mereka akan menjadi kekasih kami"Sambungnya menyeringai,yang membuat sang gadis kecewa.  
"Nah,ini sudah malam. Kami ingin istirahat,Besok malam kami akan mengajak mereka kencan dan menyatakan perasaan kami,jaa"Kata Sasuke tenang.  
"T-tapi"  
"Silahkan sebelah sini jalan keluarnya"  
Dengan perasaan kecewa gadis pink itu pun keluar dari mansion tersebut seraya menggerutu tak jelas.  
End Omake

# sembunyidikolongmeja Cttn: aaaaaaaaa,gomen2 kemarin gak balas reviewnya *digetok rame2.. ne,aku mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat: Yunaucii,RisaSaso,Guardian's Feel,Fany Miyoko,Fuyustuki Hikari.. Makasih buat saran sama kritikannya.. semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari kemarin hehehe *kaburrrr

.

.  
silahkan kalau ada yang mau kritik atau marah ke saya  
saya terima # pasrah  
osh,minna silahkan kritikannya saya tunggu


End file.
